Angel
by phantomfan1911
Summary: A prequel to 'My Savior'. Takes place during the end of the movie and the beginning of 'My Savior'. Please read and review!
1. Changes

**Angel  
****By: Phantomfan1911**

**Summary: A prequel to 'My Savior' Takes place between the end of the movie and the beginning of 'My Savior'**

**Author's Note: For those of you who have read my first phan phic, this is a prequel to that story. I realized that I hadn't provided much of a back story in the first few chapters of 'My Savior' as to how Raoul and Christine's relationship was before their marriage and how Erik came to visit Christine every night. I have the next chapter of 'My Savior' ready to go, but it is on my laptop and I haven't burned it to CD yet and brought it in to work. I will do that before the week is out. I also have duty on Saturday too so be prepared for some new chapters then. I hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoy 'My Savior'. Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Changes**

It only been an hour since Christine had last seen him, and already she missed him like crazy. She missed hearing his voice, listening to his musicThe thought that she might not see him ever again scared her. Christine didn't feel complete without her angel in her life.

The carriage ride seemed endless. Raoul had ushered her into a waiting carriage after they left the burning ruins of the Opera Populaire, mumbling something about wanting to take her home. But in Christine's mind, she was leaving her home. The opera house was the only home that she had ever know since she was a little girl. She was leaving Madame Giry and Meg, the only family she had ever known since her father had died. She sat quietly, hands folded, staring out the window.

"Are you alright Christine? You haven't said anything since we left," Raoul asked, staring at her.

She nodded. "I'm fine Raoul. I've just been thinking about how much I'm going to miss Madame and Meg. The have been the only family I have ever known since my father died."

"I understand. We'll come back and visit soon. I promise."

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the estate and the driver climbed down from his seat to open the door for the Vicomte. Raoul stepped outside and held his hand out for Christine. Timidly, she took his hand and stepped out of the carriage, and surveyed her surroundings. The estate and it's grounds were beautiful. A small fountain stood off to one side, with a garden surrounding it. The house it's self was a pale gray color, with white trim. A massive window over looked the street.

"You're going to love living here Christine. You shall get all the privileges that a Vicomtesse should," Raoul said, putting his arm around her.

"But Raoul, I'm not a Vicomtesse."

"Yet, you're not a Vicomtesse yet. You are my fiancée Christine. You shall be a Vicomtesse when we get married," he replied. "Come, let's go inside, you must be freezing."

He led her inside the house and over to what looked like the living room. "I'm so happy that you agreed to stay with me Christine. I knew that you couldn't stay down in the darkness with him."

'_I did it to save you,'_ she thought. _'I couldn't bear to see you kill him.'_

"However, if you are going to live here, I do have one request of you."

"What's that?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He took a deep breath and took her hand. "I cannot allow you to sing Christine."

"But Raoul, I love to sing! You know that more than anyone!" Christine protested.

"I know Christine, I know. But we can't have 'him' come back and find you. I will not allow that to happen. Will you do this one thing for me Christine, please?"

She nodded. "For you Raoul."

He smiled. "Good. Now that we've got that settled, I would like you to meet some of the staff."

Raoul pulled on a rope that was next to the doorway. Then, he led her over to a nearby chair and helped Christine sit down. A few moments later, another door opened and a group of people came into the room.

There were about five of them in the group, all various ages and heights. Raoul pointed to the first person, a young man about 19. "Christine, this is Shawn. He works out in the stables and does all the handy work about the estate."

Shawn bowed and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you mam'selle."

"This is William. He is my personal servant," Raoul said, motioning to an older man, around 30 years old.

"It's good to have you here," William said, bowing.

"This is Jean Paul, he's our cook. He can make anything you want Christine."

Jean Paul nodded. "If you ever want anything mam'selle, just let me know."

"I will remember that," Christine replied.

"And finally, we have Anne and Elizabeth," Raoul said, pointing to two girls, both about 20 years old, one with curly blonde hair and the other with straight brown hair. "They will be your personal maids. They will also help you adjust to the life of a Vicomtesse."

"It's a pleasure mam'selle," Anne said, curtsying.

"Now, Christine, why don't you let Anne and Elizabeth take you upstairs and draw you a bath. I know that you must be chilled and wanting to warm up a little," Raoul said, helping her stand.

"I am a little cold," Christine replied. "A hot bath sounds nice."

"Good! Then it's settled! Would you two please escort her upstairs to her room and have a hot bath drawn for her?"

"Of course Vicomte. Right away," Elizabeth replied. Then she turned and left the room.

"I'm afraid I do not know the way," Christine said.

"That's alright mam'selle. I'll take you to your room," Anne said, holding open the door for Christine.

"The rest of you are dismissed. Return to your duties," Raoul said, waving his hand.

Shawn, William and Jean Paul bowed, and left the room.

Slowly, Christine climbed the staircase and followed Anne down the hall until they reached a set of massive double doors.

"After you," Anne said, opening the doors and standing back so Christine could enter.

She walked in and gasped. The room was huge. A big, queen-sized bed stood in the center of the room. A mahogany wardrobe was against one wall. Against another wall, was a huge vanity table, rimmed in gold.

"Do you like the room mam'selle?" Anne asked.

"It's beautiful."

Elizabeth entered the room from a door in one corner. "Your bath is ready. Come, let us help you out of that gown."

Christine nodded and turned around so that Elizabeth and Anne could unlace her corset.

"I suppose we will have to dispose of this gown. It's dirty and tattered," Anne said, after slipping the beautiful gown over Christine's head.

"No!" Christine cried out. "Please don't throw it away. I would like to keep it."

"But mam'selle..." Anne said.

"No buts, please, put it in the wardrobe, and don't tell the Vicomte."

Elizabeth nodded. "Of course. Anything you say."

Christine watched as Anne hung the beautiful white dress up in the wardrobe off to one side.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Elizabeth asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

Christine followed Elizabeth into the bathroom. "When you're finished, ring the bell and we'll come to help you dress for bed."

"Thank you for all your help," Christine said.

Elizabeth curtsied and left the room.

Slipping out of her dressing gown, Christine stuck her hand in the water, testing it. Then, she climbed into the tub and slid down so that only her head was sticking out of the water.

"This feels good," she whispered.

Christine let herself soak in the tub for a few minutes before she took the scrub and started to wash her body. As she washed her left arm, she looked down at her hand, to her ring finger.

'_I miss him so much! I hope that I've made the right choice,' _she thought to herself.

Her thoughts took over and she finally let the tears fall. What was he doing now? Was he even still alive?

"How could I have done this to him?" she cried.

* * *

**Okay, there is chapter one. I hope that you guys like this story. The idea to write a prequel came to me last week but I wanted to formulate a plot line in my head before I wrote the first chapter. Hope you like it! Please read and review!**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	2. Everything is Perfect, Right?

**Author's note: Thanks go out to everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story. I enjoyed getting your feedback. I kept getting review after review for both 'Angel' and 'My Savior'. Thank you so much!**

**Here is the next chapter. I know that a lot of you are wondering how Raoul became a drunk and a wife beater. I'll start describing that a few chapters from now. For those of you, who are awaiting Erik's arrival into the story, just keep reading. He should be arriving into the story very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Everything is perfect...Right?**

Christine finished her bath, and stepped out of the tub. Wrapping a towel around her body, she pulled a cord that was hanging from one wall to signal for Anne and Elizabeth. Moments later, they entered the room. "Here's a night gown mam'selle," Anne said, handing her the garment.

She slipped the gown over her head and then went to the vanity and pulled a brush through her brown curls. "Where is Raoul? I'd like to see him before I go to bed," she asked Anne.

"He's in the study mam'selle, going over some paperwork. I'll take you there."

Opening the door, she led Christine out of the room and down the hallway. They went down the stairs and over to a door next to the living room. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be in your room when you are done."

Christine nodded and knocked softly on the door. "Come in," Raoul's voice said through the door.

She opened the door and stuck her head in. "Raoul?"

He looked up from the papers strewn about his desk. "Christine! I expected you to go straight to bed after your bath."

"I wanted to see you first."

"Well come in darling! I'm always happy to see you."

Christine entered the room and shut the door behind her. "I need to ask you something."

"Of course sweetheart, anything. What is it?"

She sat in a chair across from the desk and folded her hands in her lap. "I'd like to go to the cemetery tomorrow to visit my father's grave," she said.

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course, it's not a problem. We'll go after breakfast tomorrow," he replied.

"That's just it Raoul. I want to go by myself. I need some time alone, to collect my thoughts. A lot has happened to me in the past few days."

"I see," he said, resting his chin on his hand. "Well, I'll tell you what, I have some business to take care of tomorrow. Why don't you go while I'm taking care of that?"

Christine smiled. "That sounds fine. Thank you."

She stood up and moved to stand behind Raoul. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"And I love you Christine."

Christine started to walk towards the door but was stopped by Raoul's voice. "Christine?"

She turned towards him, her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Take Anne with you tomorrow."

"But Raoul..."

"Christine, when you become a Vicomtesse you are going to have to take a maid with you at all times when you go out. I just want you to become acclimated to the life of a Vicomtesse. You understand don't you?"

She nodded and sighed.

"Good. Sweet dreams sweetheart. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning," he said.

"Raoul, it's late. Aren't you going to bed too?" she asked.

Stretching his arms, Raoul shook his head. "I've got to prepare this paperwork for tomorrow Christine. I'm still the patron of the Opera Populaire and I need to decide weather I'm going to rebuild the opera house or leave it demolished."

"Please rebuild it Raoul. I would like to visit the opera house again and see Madame Giry and Meg. I want to see an opera performed. Maybe one day, perform there again," Christine pleaded.

"We'll see Christine. I don't want you worrying about this. Leave all this to me. Go to bed. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"All right Raoul. I am tired. Goodnight," she replied. Turning the knob, Christine opened the door and left the room.

Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and to her room. Both Anne and Elizabeth looked up as she entered the room. "Is everything alright?" Anne asked.

Christine nodded. "Yes, everything is fine. I've had a long day. It's time for me to get some sleep."

Anne turned down the sheets on the bed while Elizabeth pulled the curtains shut. Christine climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets up. "Anne?"

"Yes mam'selle?"

"I would like to go to the cemetery tomorrow to visit my father's grave. Would you please come with me?" Christine asked.

"Of course. When did you want to go?"

"After breakfast, if that is possible."

"It's not a problem at all. I'll notify the driver to prepare the carriage tomorrow."

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

She settled underneath the sheets and her eyes started to droop. "Good night mam'selle." Anne said.

Soon the candle was extinguished and the door closed. Christine looked around the room for a moment, and then quickly fell fast asleep.

* * *

His once beautiful home was now destroyed. The organ lay in shambles. The pipes twisted beyond recognition. His belongings were strewn about. Off to one side, his music lay on the ground, some sheets burning, some sheets torn into pieces. The sheets on his beautiful swan bed were slashed. He walked into the once beautiful, intricate room through the mirror passageway and surveyed the damage.

"How could this have happened?"

He looked around for anything that might have survived the attack. Everything around him was destroyed. Walking up the small set of stairs, he looked to see if his most prized possession had survived the attack. "Where is it?"

His mask was missing. Fortunately, he had created a spare one that he had locked in a box many years ago; right after Christine had come to the opera house. He located the box, unlocked it and held the mask in his hands.

"At least it's still here. I don't know what I would do without this."

Putting the mask back in the box, he walked down to the lake and quickly bathed. After he was done, he dressed in a shirt and pants that had managed to survive the attack. Surprisingly, none of his clothes had been destroyed. He placed a new wig on his head and affixed the mask to his face.

"I need to find out what happened to her. I must make sure that she is happy."

He boarded the gondola and pushed it off the shoreline.

"Madame Giry should know where she is."

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, Raoul looks innocent right now, but just wait; his true colors will come through eventually. Please don't forget to submit a review. It's the only way I can input changes and make this story as good as the first one. Thanks again for all the reviews I've received so far!**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	3. Promises

**Author's note: I thank you all so much for waiting so long for an update. I didn't want to post a mediocre chapter so I felt the need to wait until I had written a chapter that is worthwhile for my readers to read. Please don't worry. I should have another chapter for 'My Savior' posted soon. I am also in the process of getting a new laptop which once I get it and take it to the barracks with me, I will be able to post chapters from my barracks room as well as when I'm at work which will make things easier on my part.**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope that you guys like it. Please don't forget to submit a review. All of your reviews are really enjoying to read. Now on with the story!

* * *

****Chapter Three: Promises**

Christine awoke the next morning to find that Anne had already come into her room and opened the curtains. She was busily moving about near the wardrobe when Christine sat up in her bed.

"What time is it?"

Anne turned around suddenly. "Oh, you're awake! I didn't want to wake you but the Vicomte was insistent that you came down for breakfast."

"I see. So, now, what time is it again?"

"It's a quarter until nine mam'selle," Elizabeth said entering the room. "The Vicomte requests your presence in the dining room as soon as you are ready."

Christine climbed out of the massive bed and padded her way over to the vanity table where she sat down. Anne picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her thick brown curls.

"Which dress would you like to wear today mam'selle?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am going to the cemetery after breakfast to visit my father so I suppose I'll wear the maroon one today please," Christine replied.

"Excellent choice."

Anne twisted Christine's curls up, leaving some of them to cascade down her back. Then, she applied a hint of rouge to her already rosy cheeks. "Are you ready to dress?"

Christine nodded and slipped out of her nightgown and put on her dressing gown and allowed Anne to slip her corset over her head. She held on to the chair tightly as her corset was laced and tied. Then, Elizabeth slid the dress over her head and fastened the buttons in the back. Finally, her shoes were brought out and placed on her feet.

"There! You're ready!" Anne declared after taking a look at Christine.

Turning to look in the mirror, Christine drew in a sharp breath. She was not used to seeing herself looking like this. After being in the chorus for so many years and then having only three performances as the prima donna, all of this was still new to Christine.

She turned around, opened the door, and made her way downstairs with both Elizabeth and Anne in tow.

"There you are darling! I trust you slept well?" Raoul greeted her as she entered the dining room.

He walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes, I actually did sleep well. That bed is very comfortable."

"May I say Christine, that you look beautiful. That color really suits you."

She blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Shall we eat?" Raoul asked, pulling out a chair for Christine.

Nodding, she moved around to sit down and placed her napkin in her lap. A few moments later, Jean Paul entered the room with two of his assistants in tow. "Bon Appetit!" he said with a flourish.

A plate full of steaming food was placed in front of Christine. She looked at it and her stomach growled. "This looks delicious. Thank you Jean Paul."

"It's my pleasure mam'selle."

Christine picked up her fork and tentatively tried the eggs. The moment they touched her tongue it was like they just melted in her mouth. "It's absolutely amazing!" she said.

Satisfied, Jean Paul went back into the kitchen with his assistants.

"So Christine, what are your plans for the day?" Raoul asked between bites.

"After breakfast, I plan on going to the cemetery to visit my father's grave and then I figured that I would visit Madame Giry and Meg, just to make sure that they are alright after what happened."

"Are they at the Opera House?"

Christine shook her head. "They moved to a little flat a couple blocks from there. Meg told me that was where they were going before we left last night."

"Just make sure that you take Anne with you today Christine. I don't want you going out by yourself."

She nodded. The rest of the meal went along in silence. Then Raoul placed his fork on his empty plate and stood up. "Darling, I need to get to the Opera Populaire to conduct some business with Andre and Firmin. Have a wonderful time. I will be home later on this evening."

He walked over to where Christine sat and kissed her forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Raoul."

He walked out of the room and out the front door to the waiting carriage. A few moments later, she heard the carriage clatter out of the driveway.

A few minutes later, Christine finished her meal and called for Anne.

"Yes mam'selle?" Anne said after entering the dining room.

"I'm ready to go to the cemetery. Can you please make sure that the carriage is ready?" Christine said from where she stood at the window.

"Of course. It will be just a moment."

Anne disappeared for a few minutes, and then she reappeared carrying Christine's cloak and gloves. "Shawn is waiting outside mam'selle," she said, holding the items out to Christine.

"Thank you."

Taking the cloak from Anne, Christine drew it around her shoulders and fastened the button at her throat. Then she pulled the gloves on her small hands and faced Anne who had already gotten her cloak and gloves on while calling for the carriage.

Walking out of the room, Christine made her way to the front door and down the small set of stairs to where Shawn waited with the carriage.

"Where to mam'selle?" Shawn asked as she boarded the carriage.

"To the cemetery please."

* * *

After talking to Madame Giry, he finally located the house just in time to see her walk out the front door and head for the carriage waiting outside. She still looked like an angel. Even with all that had happened he still loved her. "I have to make sure that she's alright," he said to himself.

He hid behind a tree and watched her climb into the carriage.

"Where to mam'selle?" the young driver asked.

"To the cemetery please." He practically fainted at the sound of her voice. It had only been a few hours since he had seen her but hearing her voice still made him weak.

Watching the carriage take off, he silently made a promise to her. "_I will watch over you. Make sure that you are safe. And if anyone tries to hurt you, they will pay for hurting an angel."_

Making his way over to the tree where he had tied his horse to, he made sure that his fedora was pulled low over the right side of his face, and covered his body with his cloak. He mounted his horse and took off after the carriage, making sure to keep a safe distance between the carriage and himself.

* * *

The ride to the cemetery was long, or so it seemed to Christine. She looked around at the scenery and took it all in. Suddenly, the carriage stopped. "Mam'selle, we are here," Shawn said.

She looked up and found the gates of the cemetery next to her. "Thank you Shawn." Christine stood up and exited the carriage with Anne right behind her. "Please take the carriage around back and wait for me. I shouldn't be long."

He nodded. "Of course mam'selle, please take your time."

Anne stood just behind her. "Would you like me to come with you mam'selle?" she asked.

Christine shook her head. "No, that won't be necessary. Thank you. Please wait with Shawn."

Anne nodded. "Of course, not a problem," she said, climbing back into the carriage before Shawn drove away.

Opening the gates to the cemetery, Christine slowly entered. Memories suddenly came rushing back to her. Memories of the last time she came to the cemetery. She began to sing quietly.

_You were once  
my one companion . . .  
you were all  
that mattered . . .  
You were once  
a friend and father -  
then my world  
was shattered . . ._

Slowly, she began to make her way to her father's grave, singing as she walked, her voice growing stronger with each step.

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
wishing you were  
somehow near . . .  
Sometimes it seemed  
if I just dreamed,  
somehow you would  
be here . . . _

Wishing I could  
hear your voice again . . .  
knowing that I  
never would . . .  
Dreaming of you  
won't help me to do  
all that you dreamed  
I could . . .

Passing bells  
and sculpted angels,  
cold and monumental,  
seem, for you,  
the wrong companions -  
you were warm and gentle . . .

Too many years  
fighting back tears . . .  
Why can't the past  
just die . . .?

Tears started to fall down her flawless cheeks as she rounded the final turn and her father's mausoleum came into view.

_Wishing you were  
somehow here again . . .  
knowing we must  
say goodbye . . .  
Try to forgive . . .  
teach me to live . . .  
give me the strength  
to try . . ._

Christine stopped at the steps leading to the mausoleum and stood there, staring at the crypt.

_No more memories,  
no more silent tears . . .  
No more gazing across  
the wasted years . . .  
Help me say  
goodbye._

She kneeled on the bottom step, her hands clasped in prayer. "Father, I need your guidance," she whispered. "You sent me an angel of music but he was proved to be nothing but a man. But no matter what has happened, I still think about him. I still want to be near him. Raoul is a wonderful man, and he will take care of me, he will love me, and cherish me. But my angel still invades my thoughts. I miss him so much father."

"Raoul has forbidden me to sing. He has forbidden me to do the one thing that I love most. I don't know if I can honor that promise father. Singing frees my soul, lifts a weight off my shoulders."

Christine looked down at the ground. "Father, please grant me this one wish. Please, send me my angel of music. I need him now more than ever."

* * *

Hiding behind a tombstone, he watched her. As she started to cry, tears welled up in his eyes. He couldn't believe that she felt that much pain. _"I must help her. I cannot bear to see her in this much pain," _he thought to himself.

Purposefully, he strode back to his horse, and rode off into the distance.

* * *

**Okay guys, there's chapter three. Again, I apologize for the delay. It took me about a week to formulate this chapter in my mind. Hopefully you guys like it. I will attempt to get another chapter of 'My Savior' out soon. My new laptop has arrived and I am going to pick it up this weekend. Hopefully it will be easier to update here soon. Please don't forget to submit a review. It's your reviews that help me write the story!**

**I remain your obedient author,**

**Phantomfan1911**


	4. Wandering Child

**Thank you for all the wonderful feedback on the last chapter. I'm glad that you guys liked it. Here is chapter four. I hope that you guys really enjoy it. Also, by the time this chapter is posted, I should have internet access. The company is supposed to come out on Tuesday to hook it up so after Tuesday, I should be able to post chapters from my room as well. Anyways, I hope that you guys like the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Wandering Child**

Christine stood up from where she knelt at her father's mausoleum and looked around. Then she turned back to face the mausoleum. "Please help me father. I need your guidance, now more than ever."

Then she turned around and made her way back to the cemetery gates where she knew Shawn would be waiting with the carriage. Anne was standing outside the carriage when Christine emerged from the cemetery gates. "Is everything alright mam'selle?" she asked, noticing the tears streaming down Christine's face.

Christine nodded. "Yes, everything is just fine. I would like to visit Madame and Meg Giry now," she said, climbing into the carriage.

"Of course mam'selle."

Anne climbed into the carriage and after giving Shawn directions to the Giry's flat, they were on their way.

* * *

He watched the carriage pull away from the cemetery. He had heard that they were headed towards the Giry's flat but that didn't matter to him now. Other things were on his mind.

Walking back to where his horse was tied, he glanced back once more at the carriage. "I have to help her," he said to himself. "She's desperate for help and I don't think that the Vicomte is going to help her get over this pain she is feeling."

Mounting his horse, he rode off in the direction of the Opera Populaire.

A few minutes later, he pulled his horse to a halt and dismounted. He felt along the damaged wall for a moment and then pushed a brick in and a hidden door opened. He led his horse down the passageway and then tied him to a pole off to one side. Boarding the gondola he pushed off the shoreline and made his way to his destroyed home.

As his home came into view, he finally got a good look at the devastation. Papers were strewn about; his organ was damaged, but was repairable. The sheets on his bed we slashed, candles were tipped over. All of the destruction didn't matter to him as he tied the gondola to the shoreline. He strode over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He then sat down and began to write.

* * *

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the Giry's flat, and Shawn climbed down to open the door for Christine. Slowly, Christine stepped out of the carriage and looked at the building in front of her. It was raggedy and worn down. Shutters were missing and the building was in need of a new coat of paint.

She went and knocked on the door, slowly. Standing back, Christine waited for a moment, then was about to leave when she heard the door open and a familiar blonde head peek out.

"Christine? Is it really you?"

Meg Giry ran out of the doorway and enveloped her friend in a huge hug.

"I never thought that I would see you again!" she exclaimed, taking a step back from Christine.

Christine smiled, and looked around. "I think that it would be best if we went inside. Raoul doesn't know that I am here."

Meg nodded and the pair went inside.

"Mama! Look who's here!"

Madame Giry turned and saw Christine's familiar face. "Christine! It's good to see you my dear. Come, sit down and tell me everything."

Christine sat down in a nearby chair and Meg sat down next to her. "What happened with the Phantom? You look wonderful. How's Raoul?" A barrage of questions came from Meg.

"_Cheri_, calm yourself," Madame Giry said, looking at Meg. "Christine will tell us all in good time."

"He let me go."

Both Giry's looked up at the sound of Christine's voice. "Who let you go?" Madame Giry asked.

"The Phantom. He let me go," Christine replied.

"He did? That's remarkable," Meg said.

She looked at Christine, confusion in her eyes. "You said that Raoul didn't know that you were here. Is everything alright with you two?" she asked.

"Raoul doesn't know that you are here? Christine, it's not in your nature to deceive anyone. Is something going on?" Madame Giry asked.

"He's forbidden me to sing."

"What?"

"Raoul has forbidden me to sing. He says that he doesn't want 'him' finding us," Christine said, looking down at her lap.

Meg stood up and placed a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Are you alright Christine?"

"I miss him so much Meg," she said, tears streaming down her face. "His voice haunts my dreams. He killed for me. He's murdered people, but I miss him like crazy."

Madame Giry looked at the two friends. "Meg, maybe you should give it to her."

Meg nodded and disappeared into another room for a moment. She returned a few minutes later, a box in her hand. "Christine, I found this in his lair. I think you should have it."

She handed the box to Christine. Looking down at the box, Christine gently placed her fingers on the intricate design on the top. Then, she slowly opened it.

There, nestled in tissue, was his mask.

* * *

**I know that it's a bad place to end the chapter but I promise that I did it for a good reason. I now have internet at home so I am updating from home now! Wahoo! Anyways, don't forget to submit a review and tell me what you think.**

**I remain your obedient author,  
****Phantomfan1911**


	5. Deamons

**Please forgive the lateness of this chapter. I am so terribly sorry that it took me this long to get this chapter up. I do hope that you like it though! I'll be quiet now. Please...please review!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Deamons**

Christine stared at the mask nestled amongst all the delicate tissue paper. "Meg…where did you get this?" she asked her friend.

"I found it last night, as the mob reached his lair. I knew that if I had left it there, it would have been destroyed and that you would be crushed. I couldn't bear to see you like that Christine. He meant so much to you…" Meg trailed off.

"Thank you…thank you so much!" Christine threw her arms around Meg and hugged her tightly. "I shall be forever grateful to you for this."

She turned and faced back towards the door. "I must go. Raoul will be home soon, and I don't want him to worry about me. I only told him that I was going to the opera house and to come and see you two."

Wrapping her arms around Madame Giry, she choked back tears. "I shall visit again…I promise."

"Please don't be a stranger _cheri_. We love you," Madame Giry replied, patting Christine's hair.

Madame Giry and Meg watched the brunette soprano climb into the ornate carriage and watched it disappear over the horizon.

* * *

Raoul's carriage pulled up to what was now the ruins of the Opera Populaire. His driver climbed down from his seat and went to open the door for his master. William climbed out first, and looked about the place in disgust. Then a few moments later, Raoul climbed out of the carriage and surveyed the scene.

"Ah! Vicomte! It's good to see you!"

Raoul turned to see Firmin and Andre approaching. "It's good to see you as well. Now, what are we going to do about this?"

Andre looked at him. "Why rebuild of course! The Opera Populaire brought in a huge crowd every night. Why wouldn't we rebuild?"

"Because of…_him," _Raoul replied, looking at Andre sharply. "Has there been any sign of him?"

"If you're speaking about then Phantom then no. No one has seen him since last night. I believe you and Miss Daae were the last ones to see him. Once the mob reached his lair, he had already disappeared and we have been unable to find him."

"I hope that you destroyed his lair. I don't ever want that _monster_ coming back to find Christine. She's been through enough."

Firmin nodded. "Speaking of Miss Daae, how is she doing?" he asked.

"Miss Daae is fine. She went to visit her father's grave this morning," Raoul replied sharply.

"Vicomte, forgive me if I am intruding, but is there something wrong between you and Miss Daae?" Andre inquired.

"You are intruding Monsieur. What goes on between myself and Christine is none of your business."

"Understood. Not a problem."

Raoul shook his head and walked over to what used to be the stairs going up to the entrance. He looked around at the damage the fire had caused and sighed as he reached into his jacket and withdrew a small flask. Unscrewing the cap, he took a long swig and then looked back at the other two men.

"We shall rebuild the Opera Populaire and restore it to its former glory," he said.

This pleased Andre and Firmin. "Wonderful! And then Miss Daae will grace its stage as the prima donna once more!" Andre said.

"No, she will not."

"Pardon me?" Firmin asked. "I'm not sure if I heard you correctly monsieur."

"Christine will not grace the stage as the prima donna. Find Carlotta. I'm sure that she would enjoy being the prima donna again. But not Christine," Raoul replied.

"But Monsieur le Vicomte, why? Miss Daae sings like an angel. Why keep such a talent hidden?"

Raoul sighed. "Is it not obvious? If she sings, then he will find her. If she sings then he will return and reek havoc upon us all again. I cannot have that happen again."

Firmin and Andre looked at each other and Andre shrugged his shoulders. "Very well monsieur. Whatever you wish."

"Let's go William. I'm done here," Raoul said to his butler.

Turning, he began to make his way back to his carriage, but was stopped by Andre's voice. "Monsieur! Wait!"

Raoul stopped and looked at the man. "Yes?"

"When should we start rebuilding?"

"As soon as possible. Contact the necessary people and have everything charged to me. I will take care of all the payments," he replied.

Andre nodded. "Very well Monsieur. I shall be in touch."

Raoul nodded and climbed into his carriage. William climbed in after him and a moment later, they carriage started moving.

"Where too now Monsieur?" William asked.

"Back to the manor. I have some paperwork that I must attend to."

"Very well sir."

They continued about their journey until finally they had reached de Chagny manor. Raoul climbed out of the carriage and made his way up to the front door of the home. Opening the door, he entered and hung up his hat upon a hook by the door. He saw Elizabeth pass by in another room. "Elizabeth, come here please."

She approached him and curtsied. "Yes Monsieur?"

"Has Christine returned yet?"

"I'm afraid not monsieur."

He sighed. "Alright. When she does return, please tell her that I would like to see her. I'll be in my study, and I don't want to be disturbed, understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course."

* * *

The carriage pulled up to the de Chagny manor and the Anne opened the door and stood to the side to let Christine step out. Slowly, clutching the mask to her chest, she stepped out of the carriage and looked up at the massive manor.

Turning to Anne, she handed the young girl the mask. "Take this up to my room and put it somewhere safe. Do not let anyone, especially Raoul see it, do you understand?"

"Yes mam'selle. I understand."

* * *

Making his way down the hall, Raoul entered his study and looked about the room. The history of the de Chagny family was contained within this room. There was a painting of his father, Comte Thomas de Chagny. Raoul had admired his father, and wanted to take after him. Next to his father's painting was his brother's painting, Comte Philippe de Chagny. His brother was away and had been for a while. He hadn't seen him in months. Crossing the room, he sat down at his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a bottle and unscrewed the cap. Looking at the bottle for a moment, he saw Christine's face flash before his eyes. "Oh Christine," he said softly.

He loved Christine, and only wanted what was best for her. The thought of the Phantom finding her and taking her away from him again scared him to death. It was his duty to protect Christine. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.

Finding a glass, he poured some of the amber liquid into it and took a sip. The liquid burned as it went down his throat, but the burning relaxed him. As the liquid settled down in his stomach, he poured himself another glass and drank again. He did this a few more times and then sat back, looking about the room.

A few hours went by and Raoul stayed in his study the whole time. He didn't come out once not even when the noon bells rang and he knew that it was time for lunch.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled him out of his reverie. 

"I thought I said that I didn't want to be disturbed!" he called out.

Slowly, the door opened and a female figure entered the room. "Why is it that when I ask not to be disturbed my orders are disobeyed?" he said dryly.

The figure approached his desk slowly. "Raoul?"

"And why do you call me by my name? You know that you're never supposed to call me that!"

"Raoul, what are you talking about? I've always called you by your name."

"No you haven't! And you never will again!"

He stood up and pushed the frightened woman. Falling to the floor, she looked up in fright. "Raoul! What are you doing?" she cried out.

"That's none of your concern!"

He kneeled down and put his face close to hers. She could smell his breath. "Have you been drinking?" she asked timidly.

"Why do you care? My life is none of your concern!"

Looking to his desk, she could see the half empty bottle and glass upon it. "You have been drinking! Why? Why Raoul?"

Infuriated, he raised his hand and brought it down upon the frightened young woman. Screaming, she raised her hands to block the blow. He struck her hands and then took a hold of her wrists and pinned her to the floor, using his body weight to hold her down.

"Why do you care? Why!" he roared.

The frightened young woman whimpered and struggled against his grip. "Raoul, please. Let me up," she pleaded.

"Be quiet!" He raised his hand again, and this time brought it down upon her delicate cheek, rendering her unconscious.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Anne and Elizabeth entered the room. "Monsieur! Is everything all right? We heard a scream," Anne asked, a frightened look on her face.

Elizabeth lit the gas lamp that was next and took a look around the room. She saw Raoul, sitting on the floor next to the body of a young woman. "Who is that next to you Monsieur?" she asked.

Raoul shook his head to clear his vision and then looked at the unconscious young woman lying next to him. The face he saw shocked him.

"Oh my god. What have I done?"

The young woman lying next to him was Christine Daae.

* * *

**Okay, I hope that you guys liked that chapter! Please review and I'll give you a cookie. If you find a mistake, you can pick what happens next in the story!**


	6. Questions

**Look! Another chapter! This is a record for me! Two chapters in a week! That's what I get for not having any work to do. Well, I hope that you guys are enjoying this chapter as much as I am enjoying writing it. The ideas just spring to my head and I form them into words on the keyboard. As always, I hope that you guys are enjoying my writing and please remember to drop a review!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – Questions**

Christine could feel someone holding her hand. Just by the warm touch she knew that it couldn't be the person that she missed the most. Slowly, she opened her eyes and allowed her vision to focus in on the person sitting next to her.

"Oh Christine, you're awake! Thank god!"

She knew that voice anywhere. The person sitting next to her was her fiancé, Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. Opening her mouth, she spoke one word, "Why?"

"Why? Why what darling?" he replied.

"Why did you hit me?"

Raoul looked away for a moment, thinking what he was going to tell her. A moment later, he turned back to her and spoke. "I'm so terribly sorry sweetheart. I thought that you were one of the maids."

"So you would hit one of our maids?"

He shook his head. "Of course not Christine. Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because you hit me thinking that I was one of the maids. But answer me one question Raoul."

"Anything my love."

"Why were you drinking?"

Raoul opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He didn't have an answer.

"I'm waiting Raoul."

Thinking quickly, he finally answered. "We've just been through so much in the past couple of weeks darling. I just wanted to take the edge off my stress."

"Well from the way you were talking earlier, it sounded like you had too much to drink. I don't like you when you've been drinking Raoul. You scare me," she replied, looking into his eyes.

He smiled and took her hand. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. It will never happen again. I promise," he said, brushing a stray curl away from her eyes. "Now, you just lie here and rest. I have some business to attend to."

Standing up, he kissed her forehead softly and made his way to the door. As his hand came to rest on the door handle, he looked back at he beautiful young woman lying in the bed. "I love you Christine."

"I love you too Raoul."

With that, he turned the door handle, opened the door, and left the room.

Sighing, Christine rolled over in her bed, trying to make some sense of the night's events. She couldn't understand why Raoul, kind, gentle Raoul, would ever strike someone. The thoughts were still racing through her mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

Anne was sweeping off the front steps to the manor when she heard hoof beats pounding up the drive. Turning, she saw a black horse come closer and closer to the house. Its rider was dressed in all black and had a fedora upon his head. She could not make out the man's face as he pulled his horse to a halt in front of her.

"Can I help you sir?" she asked cautiously.

The man nodded. "Is your mistress Christine Daae?" he asked quietly.

"Yes monsieur. Would you like to speak with her?"

"No, that's alright. Just give her this please."

He held out a small white envelope to her and Anne took it from him and marveled at the beautiful writing on the front of the envelope. "Do not let your master see it. Go inside and take it directly to her and don't let anyone stop you from your task. Understand?"

She nodded. "Is there a reason why this letter is so important monsieur?"

"Let's just say that I'm an old friend of hers," he replied. A coin flew into the air and Anne managed to catch it before it hit the ground. "For your silence."

With that, the rider turned his horse and rode away.

Anne just stood there and looked at the envelope for a moment, then turned and went inside the manor and straight up to Christine's room and knocked softly upon the door.

"Come in."

Slowly, she opened the door and crossed over to the bed where Christine lay. "I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Daae but this letter just arrived for you," she said, holding out the letter.

Christine sat up and looked at Anne. "A letter for me? But who knows that I am here?"

"I'm not sure Miss but the man who gave it to me was insistent that I give it directly to you."

"Alright," Christine replied, taking the letter from Anne and examining the envelope. Immediately, she recognized the writing and gasped.

"Is something wrong Miss?"

Christine shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong." Leaning over, she opened a drawer a pulled out a five-franc note and handed it to Anne. "Please don't say anything to Raoul."

Anne nodded. "Of course not Miss."

She curtsied and left the room.

Slowly, Christine turned over the letter and came upon the familiar wax seal. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

_Dear Christine,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well. I feel terrible about everything that I have put you through. Just so you know, I never meant you any harm. I only wanted to be with the woman that I loved. Enclosed with this letter, you will find an item that I rescued from your dressing room. I have rescued many things from your dressing room Christine. All of your dresses, your costumes, they were all untouched by the fire. Please, take care of yourself Christine, and if you ever need anything, I will always be here for you._

_Your angel,  
__Erik_

Tears started to fall from her eyes as she read the letter. Oh how she missed her Angel of Music! Taking the envelope, she turned it upside down and a small object dropped out. Picking it up, Christine recognized it immediately as one of her jeweled hairpins from her debut in _Hannibal_. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as the memories came rushing back. That night had been the first night her angel had appeared to her. That was the night that she had gone down into the depths of the opera house.

"Christine?"

She could hear Raoul's voice on the other side of the door. "Just a minute!" she called out. Quickly, she put the letter, envelope and hairpin in a drawer next to her bed and took out a tissue to wipe her eyes. Once she was sure that everything was safely out of view she called softly, "Come in."

The door opened and Raoul entered the room carrying a dozen red roses. "Here you go sweetheart. I thought that these would make you feel better after my…um…mistake earlier," he said, handing her the roses.

She buried her nose in one bloom and inhaled deeply. "They're beautiful Raoul. Thank you," she said with a smile.

He sat down next to her upon the bed and moved the flowers out of the way, taking her hands in his. "Christine, I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I did earlier. I feel terrible. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, I can forgive you. Just as long as you promise that it will never happen again. You really hurt me Raoul."

"Then I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I never want to hurt you again Christine. I love you too much to do that to you."

She smiled and then hugged him gently. "It's alright Raoul. I understand."

"Good, now, onto other things. I have a couple things to tell you Christine. First of all, I have decided to rebuild the _Opera Populaire_," he said with a smile.

"You have? That's wonderful! I can't wait to sing there again!"

Raoul shook his head. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen Christine. I don't want you singing anymore."

"Why? You of all people should know how much singing means to me."

He looked into her eyes a moment before he finally spoke. "I almost lost you once Christine. I don't want to lose you again. It would kill me if I ever lost you to _him_."

"I…I understand," she replied. "So, what else did you have to tell me?"

"I've set our wedding date! It's one month from today," Raoul said excitedly.

"A month? Are you sure that's enough time to get everything ready?"

He nodded. "The preparations have been in progress ever since I proposed to you Christine. All that we had to do was set a date."

"I see. Well then, is it alright if I invite Madame and Meg?"

"Of course! After all, Madame Giry was like a mother to you and Meg was like a sister. I don't see any reason why they couldn't come."

Christine nodded and looked off outside the window.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" Raoul asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Nothing is wrong sweetheart. I've just been thinking."

"About what?"

"All the stuff that's happened in the past couple of weeks. I'm just remembering everything that has happened."

He nodded. "I understand sweetheart. It's a lot to take in. But you'll never have to worry about it again. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

He sat there and watched the whole scene between the two lovers. He watched him hold her hands and he watched him hug her gently and it made his blood boil. That dumb fop shouldn't be touching his angel!

Earlier, he had watched her read his letter and watched the tears come to her eyes and she read his heartfelt words. He loved her dearly and would do anything in his power to protect her. Continuing to watch them, he saw the Vicomte rise and leave the room, while Christine continued to look out the window in his direction.

"Stay safe my angel," he whispered quietly.

With those words, he climbed carefully down the tree and walked back to his horse. The moonlight shined off of his white mask as he realized his scarf had slid down his face. Quickly, he flung it back over his face and pulled his fedora down over the right side of his face. Climbing on his horse, he glanced back once more to her window, where she was now standing right in front of the window looking out upon the horizon.

"Stay safe Angel."

With that, he rode off into the night.

* * *

**Okay, there is the sixth chapter! I hope that you guys enjoyed it! If you found an error, please let me know and you can help me decide what to do in the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**I remain your obedient authoress,  
****Phantomfan1911**


End file.
